


who's your uncle

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, Confused Stiles Stilinski, Friendship, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski is just mentioned but it's important, Realization, Sugar Daddy, the sugar daddy stuff is very non-descript and brief but you can never be too sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Stiles realizes that his roommate Derek's uncle might be his sugar daddy.Lydia is there to help him out.





	who's your uncle

**Author's Note:**

> title is 'who's your uncle' by uncle kracker, also based on the phrase "who's your daddy" which i thought fit well
> 
> based on the word 'uncle'
> 
> all mistakes are my own

“Whatever you want, Stiles, better make it quick.” She doesn’t even look up from her laptop, fingers typing away on yet another paragraph for her thesis. Whatever her best friend wants, it isn’t really her priority right now.

 

Sometimes she wonders how they stay best friends.

 

“I think I might have acquired a sugar daddy and I don’t really know what to do with it.”

 

That statement does make her look up, frown on her face as she taps her nail against the table top. Stiles is slumped over the table, face mushed in his armpit. She turns the statement around in her head before she asks, “What do you mean?”

 

He sighs, not bothering to sit up straight. “Y’know Derek’s uncle, right?”

 

“Don’t mumble. And yes, I do, wasn’t his name Paul or something?” She flicks her eyes back to her laptop screen but makes sure to keep her attention on Stiles.

 

“Peter, actually.”

 

“Peter, then. You think he might be your sugar daddy, why?” The third sentence she typed before he interrupted her is bullshit, she realises. She quickly deletes it and tries to come up with something to replace it. Stiles takes all this time to answer.

 

“He buys me stuff.”

 

“Buys you stuff?” She asks incredulously. If that’s it, then she might kick him off the chair. He knows how busy she is, knows how much this thesis means to her. She can’t fantom that being the reason he interrupted her.

 

“Not just- like, casual presents. Whenever I’m short on rent, he pays the rest. At the beginning of the year he paid for my books. Also, he got my entire jeep fixed.”

 

That actually makes more sense. Still. “Maybe he’s just being kind?”

 

“I’m talking to you about this because you’re smart, Lydia. Please don’t humour me.”

 

He’s got a point. She can’t let him know that, though.

 

“I’m just trying to keep your options open.”

 

Finally, he sits up, throwing his hands up in the air and letting out an exasperated groan. “He wants to buy me a totally new wardrobe, Lyds! Even though, in his words, ‘I’d look good in anything’.”

 

She has to hold in a laugh at that. Sounds more like the man wants to be his partner than sugar daddy, but he’s just going about it the wrong way. “Maybe start with that next time you start a conversation like this. Do you do anything in return?”

 

He scoffs, an offended look on his face. “You mean like sexual stuff? No. But we do spend a lot of time together, gaming or cooking or just hanging out.”

 

Humming, she starts typing again. “So, do you mind that he might be your sugar daddy?”

 

Again, it’s silent for a while. Stiles face goes from thoughtful, to shock, to realisation. “…Fuck. I really don’t. I actually wouldn’t mind doing sexual stuff with him, either.” Another few quiet minutes and then, “Oh god… I’ve had a crush on him this whole time!”

 

As he says this, he collects all his stuff and leaves with a quick ‘thank you, love you, bye’. If it were a cartoon, she’d be left in the dust right now.

 

Laughing to herself, she shouts “Good luck!”

 

Guess she’ll have to add another person to her invitation list for her birthday in two months.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't realize there were 2 teen wolf fics in a row, but who cares? i just ship stiles with everyone, fight me.
> 
> finally a couple of shorter fics before some long ones :)
> 
> if you want to prompt me a pairing/relationship/prompt, you're always free to do so! either in the comments, or you can find me on purpledadan.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!


End file.
